The time Arizona chose to be happy
by gaysanwtomy
Summary: Could Eliza and Arizona overcome all the obstacles on their path and love each other? (SEQUEL)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again!**

 **I'm back with another story because my friends literally begged me to write something, so this chapter is dedicated to my beautiful girls from our little Rainbow Club.**

 **I want to remember you all that English isn't my first language so you'll find mistakes and I'm sorry about that, I'll try my best.**

 **So, this is kind of a sequel of the one shot I posted a month ago, you really need to read that one first before reading this one.** **This story is a little AU, because Eliza didn't get fired and the explosion didn't happened at all, Eliza is also an ortho surgeon in this fanfiction. It will have all the same characters as Grey's but it will take another path, where Eliza and Arizona were in a relathionship that ended and now they want each other back.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 _ **Hey Arizona, I have your new prosthetic with me. Can we meet in the room 209 on the south wing? E x**_

Arizona's brows furrowed the instant she finished reading Eliza's text. Why the other doctor had her prosthetic when she was supposed to meet with her prosthetist this afternoon? And with a glimpse of her watch she understood immediately, she was late for the meeting with the prosthetist because she had two emergency surgeries during the day. Eliza was the doctor on her chart because of the day she needed an ortho consult, so probably that's the reason she had the prosthetic with her.

 _ **On my way. A x**_

Looking at her cellphone one more time, Arizona found a lot of missed calls from the prosthetist and she released a hard breath. She just couldn't believe she was going to see Eliza Minnick again at this circumstances. After the day Eliza had being Arizona's doctor because of the pain in her limb, the two of them didn't spoke to each other, and that was two weeks ago. Arizona wasn't sure why they didn't speak, she really wanted to have Eliza back in her life again but everything was so messed up and awkward, she didn't know if she could send texts to Eliza or not, she felt like they weren't even friends anymore.

Eliza wasn't behind, after Arizona hugged her she was certain that she would have Arizona back in her life, she wouldn't care about the others, she just needed the blonde with her and everything would be perfect again. But that didn't happened. Eliza didn't go after Arizona after the consult, she was to nervous and feeling anxious. She didn't know if Arizona wanted her back in her life after she ended everything they had without even an explanation, she just didn't think it was her place to chase Arizona after what she did.

Arizona was on her way to the room Eliza called her in, she was feeling all kinds of nervous and her palms was sweating. She sure as hell didn't want Eliza to be her doctor again, not because the brunette was bad, she had being an excellent doctor to Arizona, so patient an sweet towards Arizona's insecurities, she made the blonde relax and even helped her with tests to show her that nothing was wrong with her limb, she was the one who helped Arizona. But Arizona really didn't want that to happen again, she wanted to talk to Eliza, to make everything better between them but not like this, not in a consult again and not feeling like the brunette's patient.

Catching her breath a little, Arizona tried to calm herself before entering the room. She knew Eliza was already there because she could smell the brunette's perfume, the scent that always intoxicate her mind and her every thoughts. After a few seconds Arizona opened the door and Eliza immediately raised her head to look at her, she was sitting at the gurney with her feet under her body and she was looking at her cellphone, she seemed relaxed and that made Arizona relax a little to.

"Hi" Arizona said breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Hi" Eliza responded smiling at the blonde.

Truth be told, Eliza was so happy to see Arizona. She missed the other woman and went the past days wanting to talk with her, or just see her.

"How are you feeling, Arizona?" She asked with genuine concern because she truly didn't know how Arizona was feeling after the consult.

"I'm fine, after you taught me how to massage my leg and to put warm compresses on my thigh I don't feel a lot of pain anymore" Arizona responded giving all the details to Eliza, she knew the other woman had the right to know it all because she had being the one who helped Arizona after all.

"How are you?" The blonde asked taking a few steps towards Eliza.

Arizona didn't know what to do with her hands, she wanted to sit close to Eliza and to touch her, she missed the feeling of Eliza's smooth skin in her palms and she wanted to have that feeling again so badly.

"I'm fine, thank you" Eliza said while getting up from the gurney.

All Eliza could think about right in that moment was how beautiful Arizona was in front of her. The blonde was always beautiful, but there is something about a nervous Arizona that makes Eliza's heart pound in her chest. The woman in front of her was rubbing her hands on her thighs and Eliza knew she was doing that because her palms were sweating. Arizona was biting on her bottom lip while looking at Eliza and the brunette wanted to take her lips on her own so bad, she was craving Arizona's touch and she wanted to touch the blonde too.

"So, I guess I missed my meeting and you ended up with my new leg?" Arizona asked trying to break a little the mood they were in, the tension was palpable and she wasn't sure how long she could stay still if things remained that way.

"Yeah, since I'm the doctor on your chart and your prosthetist couldn't wait until you finished your emergency surgery, he contacted me and I tough that wasn't a problem if I were the one to give the prosthetic to you" She shrugged her shoulders while walking towards the prosthetic leg laying on the gurney.

"You were right, no problem at all" Arizona said walking towards Eliza to see her new leg.

Arizona was feeling a lot better about the situation, Eliza didn't ever make her feel like a patient and she was so glad about that. She couldn't take someone treating her like a patient because of her leg again.

"So, this is my new toy?" Arizona half asked half joked while she took the prosthetic from the gurney "It's so light, I like it" She said smiling at Eliza.

"Do you want to, uh-" Eliza started to say but thought better about it. She was going to ask if Arizona wanted to try the new prosthetic but she wasn't sure if it was her place to even suggest that.

"Of course I want to try it" Arizona interrupted her from her thoughts.

"O-okay, so I'm going to leave you to it" Eliza responded already walking to the door, she didn't want to make Arizona uncomfortable with her presence, she knew Arizona felt embarrassed the first time they were in the same circumstances.

"No, Eliza. Please stay" Arizona said catching even herself off guard, she wasn't expecting to say those words but they just came out of her mouth.

Eliza turned to face Arizona with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Are you sure, Arizona? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable"

"You won't. I want you here" Arizona responded smiling towards the other woman, her dimples popping with the smile and Eliza could feel her heart melting because of it.

Reaching her scrub pants, Arizona looked Eliza in the eyes. The woman in front of her was with her eyes wide open staring at Arizona's every move, she knew it wasn't her place to look at Arizona taking her pants off, but she just couldn't look away, she knew she looked like a horny teenager but what could she do? Arizona was beautiful and she wanted to see every bit of her.

Without worrying to much Arizona took her pants off, Eliza had already seen her without pants and she didn't care at all for her to see it again. She was actually enjoying looking at Eliza's face while she was taking her clothes, she could feel the tension between the two of them and all she wanted was to take Eliza right there in that examine room, but she kept controlling herself because they needed to talk first, they needed to make everything better between them and putting sex in the middle of the situation wasn't a solution at all.

They didn't even had sex before, they were only dating for a short period and were enjoying each other, learning about each other, until Eliza ended everything. Thinking about their breakup made Arizona's heart ache a little, she didn't understand what happened to Eliza and she didn't knew why the other woman walked away from her, but she was ready to know and she would ask Eliza when the time was right.

Arizona sat at the gurney and started to take her prosthetic off. She wasn't having much pain but it was uncomfortable still. Eliza took a few steps towards the woman sitting at the gurney after she cleared her mind from the thoughts about a half naked Arizona in front of her.

When the prosthetic was off Arizona's leg, Eliza took a closer look at the limb. The blonde's leg was a little bruised and Eliza knew Arizona was feeling some pain at that moment, she just had two emergency surgeries so she was on her feet for hours without a break.

"Arizona?" She asked almost in a whisper, when blue eyes met her own she continued "Can I touch your leg?"

Arizona instantly nodded, she wanted to feel Eliza's touch on her body so much that she couldn't deny that request. She knew Eliza didn't had bad intentions towards her at that moment, she could see Eliza wanted her as much as she wanted Eliza, but at that moment the brunette was concerned about her pain and wanted to make her feel better.

Eliza rubbed her hands together to warm them and after a few seconds she put both of her hands at Arizona's thigh. She started to massage the blonde's limb and smile to herself when she saw Arizona closing her eyes and relaxing under her touch, she wanted to make Arizona feel good and she was proud of herself for doing just that.

"Are you good?" Eliza asked while she was still massaging Arizona's thigh.

"Y-yeah" Came the shaky answer from the blonde's lips, and Eliza knew right at that second that she needed to stop. She knew she was entering a dangerous path with no return, so she squeezed Arizona's silky skin one more time and stopped her movements.

Arizona's eyes opened slowly and she licked her lips, she knew her eyes were a little darker and she was feeling pathetic, she was horny because Eliza was taking care of her. But what could she do? She missed being intimate with Eliza and she wanted her so badly.

Noticing how Arizona's eyes changed color, Eliza cleared her throat and tried to calm her pounding heart.

"Wanna put the new prosthetic now?" Eliza asked smiling a little towards her.

"Yeah, sure" Arizona responded shaking her nerves a little, and started to put her new leg on.

The thing was a little different from her old one so she was getting a little trouble with putting it on, but Eliza was by her side on her knees helping her at the same instant.

When the prosthetic was in place, Arizona carefully stood up while Eliza held one of her hands for balance. Arizona couldn't contain her smile towards the other woman being so helpful and concerned about her.

"Oh my god, it's so comfortable and light" Arizona stated and started to take a few steps in the room.

Eliza just stared her, she was being cautious because if Arizona tripped she was the one who would catch her.

"The prosthetist said if you had doubts or if anything on the prosthetic were hurting you, you should call him right away" Eliza told Arizona still looking at her every move.

"I don't think I'll have to, though. I'm good" Arizona simple said with a shrug of her shoulders and a beautiful smile on her lips.

"You look beautiful" Eliza said without warning, her words catching even herself off guard.

Arizona cleared her throat, she knew that was the right moment so she pick up her courage and simple said "Eliza, do you want to grab a drink tonight? I think we need to talk"

Blinking at the woman in front of her Eliza couldn't do anything but smile. She couldn't believe Arizona didn't gave up on her after what she did with their relationship, she was feeling the luckiest woman in the world right in that moment.

"Yeah, I think we do" She said looking at those bright blue eyes in front of her "But let me take you to dinner, Arizona"

Arizona smiled at Eliza, her dimples popping again.

"Okay, you can take me to dinner"

* * *

 **So, that's it for my first chapter.**

 **I don't know how often I'll upload because my life is a little caotic at the time, but I'll try to deliver once or twice a week, can't promisse anything though.**

 **You can contact me at my twitter gaysanwtomy and don't forget to hit review, I wanna know what you all feel about this story.**

 **Until next time ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back so early, I'm shocked as well. I received such amazing reviews about the first chapter that I just had to write another one.**

 **Thank you so much about the kind and lovely words towards the first chapter, I loved. But for some reason the reviews aren't showing here, I can only read them in my e-mail.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one, I loved to write this chapter and I hope you'll love to read it too.**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

* * *

Eliza was feeling very nervous about her dinner with Arizona. She knew it wasn't a date because the two of them were going to talk about all that happened a few months ago, she knew Arizona would ask about the reason she ended their relationship and she was feeling anxious about how their conversation would go. Eliza almost never felt so nervous as she was at that moment, she understood the reason, though. She knew she was feeling like that because she had feelings for Arizona and she couldn't screw all that again.

 _ **I'm on the parking lot waiting for you, next to the back doors. E x**_

The cold breeze against her face made her heart calm a little, Arizona was an understandable person, Eliza knew she was sweet and kind, but Eliza couldn't helped herself for thinking about all the things that could go wrong during that dinner.

 _ **I'll grab my things, meet you in 5. A x**_

Arizona had a busy day at the hospital today, but she was happy because her leg didn't bothered her once. The day passed without pain and discomfort and although she was using the new prosthetic for only a few hours, she was feeling confident that it wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

While she was grabbing all of her stuff in her office, Arizona's thoughts were elsewhere. Exactly on a beautiful brunette with the most intense personality and sweet heart. Arizona knew Eliza, she also knew she was a different person out of the hospital. Eliza was always thoughtful and caring towards Arizona and the blonde knew it was because they understood each other, they have a connection that nobody else could understand, only the two of them.

But at the same time, Arizona had no clue why Eliza ended everything the way she did. The brunette didn't even gave her a reason, she only said it was best for the both of them if they stayed as colleagues and maintained their relationship professional only. Arizona had being so hurt about all that she didn't ever tried to understand, she respected Eliza's decisions and moved on with her life. She wished, though. Eliza were in her every thought every night when she laid alone in bed, Arizona couldn't stop thinking about the other woman and after months they would finally go out together and they would talk, so she was nervous.

Walking her way to the parking lot where Eliza was waiting for her, her heart began to beat violently inside her chest, her palms began to sweat and she needed to catch her breath a few times. Arizona knew she only get nervous like that when Eliza was involved, and there is nothing she could do to stop that. However, she would try like hell to put a brave face on and try to maintain herself calm in front of the other woman. They would only talk during dinner, there is nothing to worry about that.

Reaching the parking lot in record time, Arizona found Eliza leaning on a near wall, the same place they shared their first kiss what felt like years ago. It was so long since they shared a kiss that Arizona couldn't stop herself for wanting nothing more than just that.

When Eliza saw Arizona walking towards her she couldn't contain the smile that formed on her lips, Arizona was beautiful as always and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop looking at her the whole dinner.

"Hello" Arizona simple said with a little smile towards Eliza when she reached her.

"Hi, you look beautiful" Eliza responded looking Arizona from head to toe, using her charm she knew Arizona couldn't resist.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself" The blonde said with a little smirk, flirting right back with Eliza.

They knew it was wrong to act like that, but at the same time they couldn't contain themselves. They were nothing to each other but the feelings were there still, so the flirting and the wondering eyes couldn't be stopped.

"Ready to go?" Eliza asked mentioning her car parked a few steps away from them.

"Never been more ready" Arizona said smiling brightfully.

"I hope you like Japanese food" Eliza said looking at Arizona nervously "I guess I should had asked you first if you like it or not. But if you don't we can go somewhere else, I don't care at all, I-"

"Eliza, please breath" Arizona said giggling a little towards the woman sitting next to her in the car "Sushi is fine, I love it" She answered putting a reassuring hand on Eliza's shoulder, Arizona could see that Eliza was nervous and she thought it was very cute.

"Thank God" Eliza said catching her breath a little and trying to contain her nerves.

The path towards the restaurant was a little quiet, but not awkward at all. Both of them were keeping the conversation to dinner time. So they sat in the car, enjoying music and talking a little about the hospital until Eliza parked her car near the Japanese Restaurant.

Arizona had never being on that place, but the first thing she notice was how beautiful and cozy the restaurant was. Eliza had a good taste and she knew that, so she was glad about the choice the brunette had made.

Entering the place, both women chose a table on the far end, where they could have privacy and could talk in peace. They quickly chose what they would have for dinner and after the waiter brought their drinks an awkward silence started to consume their air.

"Hm-" Eliza cleared her throat "So, how is your leg? The new prosthetic is good?" Eliza asked after sipping nervously on her water.

"Can we please not talk about the leg tonight?" Arizona asked looking at Eliza straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, of course" The brunette answered with a shrug of her shoulders "But you know I'm not bothered at all to talk about it, right? I care about you and I care about if you're in pain or not" She simple said and received a dimpled smile from the woman across the table.

"I know that, nothing makes me happier than to know it doesn't bother you. But I'm done talking about it with you all the time we are together" She pointed honestly still with a beautiful smile on her lips.

"God, I just love your smile so much" Eliza admitted staring at Arizona's blue eyes.

Before the blonde could think about an answer to that, the waiter came back with their food and interrupted their conversation for a few seconds.

Eliza and Arizona started to eat and the food was delicious, but both of their minds were working hard. Arizona knew exactly what she wanted to ask to Eliza but she didn't knew if that was the right moment for that.

"Arizona, I can hear you thinking" Eliza said smiling, trying like hell to break the awkward atmosphere between them "Please, talk to me. You can say anything you want"

"O-okay" Arizona responded straitening her back "I'm sorry if I'll be a little rough, but I need to know Eliza, why did you walked away from me?

Right in that moment Eliza could see the pain in Arizona's eyes, she could feel how hurt Arizona was about the way she ended everything and she was feeling so guilt. The break up did awful things to her too, but seeing Arizona truly hurting was the worst part for her.

"I saw the way your friends started to treat you after they discovered that we were together" She said honestly "I'm sorry for hurting you, Arizona. But I'm not sorry for protecting you against their vile words and actions" She finished with her gaze direct to Arizona's eyes, she needed to show to Arizona that her intentions were the best when she decided to break up.

"Eliza, I'm not a fragile thing. You don't need to protect me from anything or anyone" Arizona responded with her brows furrowed, she could see Eliza's intentions, she understood she tried to do what was best but she didn't accept that at all.

"But I do, though" Eliza pointed firmly "I can't accept people treating you like crap because of me, you don't deserve to have your own friends against you because of a relationship" She continued in disbelief, she couldn't understand how immature Arizona's friends had being towards her and her job.

"Eliza, can't you see that if they don't accept my happiness and my choices that they aren't my friends?" Arizona said softly "I'm done thinking about other people before me, I decided to put myself first, so I don't care at all about their opinion. I just want to be happy" She said a little angry, her anger wasn't towards Eliza and the brunette knew that, Arizona was just tired about all of that.

"So, you are saying that you were happy having me in your life?" Eliza asked carefully, she was a little afraid to know Arizona's answer but she needed to know.

"Of course I was" Arizona answered giving Eliza one of her best smiles "Like I wasn't in a long time. But you walked away, Eliza. You ended everything and left me without giving me any explanations" She said showing how hurt she still was about that.

"I know, and I'm so sorry" Eliza admitted genuinely "You didn't deserve that, I was an idiot" She said looking at her hands resting on her lap, she couldn't look at Arizona's eyes at that moment, she was feeling pathetic and ashamed about what she had done.

"Yeah, you were" Arizona said catching Eliza's attention, her green eyes wide because of Arizona had just said "But now you're here with me, and I know you're sorry about your actions. I just need you to understand that you can talk to me about anything before making a decision, okay?" Arizona pointed giving Eliza a little smile, she knew the brunette was truly sorry and she wasn't going to punish Eliza forever because of that.

"You don't have any idea how much I want to fix this mess I created between us" Eliza admitted softly but so honestly, Arizona could feel in her heart that the brunette was saying the truth.

"You don't need to fix anything, Eliza" Arizona said honestly too "We're good"

"Can we at least try to be friends for now on? I don't want to be away from you again" Eliza asked carefully, she knew Arizona wasn't angry with her but she was uncertain about their relationship at that moment.

"Of course we can" Arizona smiled towards Eliza and received a beautiful smile from the other doctor, her heart was light and she was feeling good about the situation "But you need to promise me that you won't do anything that involves me without talking to me first, yeah?"

"I can promise you that" Eliza said blinking charmingly to Arizona, and Arizona giggled towards her.

Both women were feeling good about their relationship at that moment. Of course they wanted to have something more than a friendship but they knew they had to start slowly, they didn't had a reason to rush things between them, so they would enjoy each other company for the time being and they would see what would happen between them with time.

After finishing their meal, they climbed in Eliza's car and headed towards the hospital. Arizona needed to pick her car to go home and Eliza didn't care to take her to the parking lot.

A few minutes later, they reached the hospital and Eliza stopped at her parking space

"The dinner was amazing, thank you for that" Arizona said while unbuckling her seat belt and moving to her side to look at Eliza's eyes.

The brunette did the same thing and both women were sharing an intense gaze.

"You're welcome, Arizona"

"But you didn't had to pay the bill, though" Arizona said with her brows furrowed "We should had shared the bill"

"Come on, Arizona. That was the least I could do. I asked you to dinner, after all" Eliza pointed shrugging her shoulders a little.

"Yeah, but friends don't pay each other bills" Arizona said matter of factly.

"Well, I guess you're right" Eliza said with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you again for that. I really enjoyed the meal and the company" Arizona said smiling towards Eliza too, the air around them becoming a little tense again, the tension starting to build up.

"Anytime, Arizona" Eliza said smugly "I like to be around you" she finished winking at the blonde in front of her.

"So, I think it's time for me to go" Arizona pointed looking at her watch, she needed to go home but she couldn't deny that all she wanted to do was to spend more time with Eliza.

"Okay" Eliza answered with a little frown. She didn't wanted their night to end just yet.

Arizona took some courage and reached close to Eliza right in that second and their faces were only millimeters apart. They were so close that Arizona could feel Eliza's hot breath against her skin and her whole body was on fire. Eliza on the other hand was scared that Arizona could hear her heart beating like crazy inside her chest, she was so damn nervous.

"I guess friends don't do this neither" Arizona said smirking.

"Screw friends" Eliza answered ready to capture Arizona's lips.

But the world was conspiring against them and a pager began to beep right in that moment.

"For fucks sake" Eliza said under her breath when Arizona pulled away and reached her pager inside her purse.

"It's mine, I need to go" Arizona said with a sad little smile.

"Arizona, please don't go" Eliza pleaded like a child, she knew Arizona had to but she couldn't contain her frustration at that moment.

"Eliza, it's the tiny humans. I can't let them die" The blond said giggling because of Eliza's attitude.

She then placed a quick kiss on Eliza's cheek and walked away from the car, rushing to enter the hospital.

Eliza was left alone with her cheeks blushing and a brilliant smile on her lips.

"I guess a little anticipation doesn't have to be a bad thing after all"

* * *

 **Don't forget to hit review. You're awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my beautiful people, look who is back.**

 **I'm so happy and so proud about the reviews from the first and second chapter, you guys are awesome and I'm glad you're liking the way this story is going.** **I'm a little dumb and didn't know I had to accept the guests reviews but now I know, so all your beautiful reviews are showing up. Thank you for that!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my friend Camila, just because she is amazing and encouraged me so much with her beautiful words about this story.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, a lot of people said it was time for them to move past the teasing and sexual tension, so here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter three**

* * *

Eliza was having an awful slow day at work at that particular day, she didn't had any surgeries scheduled during all day and none paperwork to do, she was feeling bored and her thoughts were all about one person. Arizona was on her mind all the time since they had dinner together, and that was three days ago. They kept in touch but only thru texts because the two of them had a lot of surgeries during the past days and didn't had any time to see each other. Eliza was starting going crazy because she missed Arizona so much, since they almost kissed in her car the only thing she could think about was Arizona's lips on her own.

Eliza had already gone to the NICU and the pediatrics floor over ten times looking for Arizona but she wasn't getting any luck. The blonde was having back to back surgeries and she didn't had the chance to even see her beautiful face on the hallways all day.

Grabbing her phone, Eliza decided it was time to write another text to Arizona, maybe she was being a little needy but she couldn't help herself anymore.

 _ **Arizona, please let me know when you finish your last surgery, I really need to see you. It's important. E x**_

Eliza was feeling like a child begging for Arizona's attention but what could she do? She wanted to see the blonde and she would do anything to do just that. She had already sent Arizona some texts during the day but none of them were answered and she was beginning to feel frustrated. Eliza understood that Arizona was doing her job but that doesn't mean she couldn't miss the other woman. She just needed to see Arizona really soon.

On the other hand, after a very long day, Arizona finished her last surgery and she was so relieved, she was feeling tired and all she wanted to do was go home to a nice bath and a cozy bed. An empty cozy bed. Thinking about coming home to an empty and silent place took all her desire to go home, she missed having someone there with her and she missed her daughter so much. Arizona really wanted to live on a place that felt like home, a place full of laughter and joy but her house was cold and silent, DeLuca wasn't a bad roommate but he wasn't there so much and when he was they talked to each other, but only that doesn't make a house feel like home.

Getting a glimpse of her cellphone Arizona notice a few messages on her screen. Smiling to herself when she saw Eliza's name, Arizona started to think about the brunette. She missed Eliza so much, since the dinner and since the kiss they almost shared she wanted to be next to Eliza all the time. The blonde knew that was too much too soon, but what could she do? She couldn't stop her mind for wanting that, she wasn't going to say that to Eliza but she sure as hell would spend every damn second that she could next to the other woman.

 _ **I'm already out. Where can I meet you? A x**_

Smiling like a teenager to her cellphone she almost feel to the ground when suddenly she hit something. Her phone went flying to the ground and Arizona immediately bent down to pick the device up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was distracted and I-"

"I guess you shouldn't walk and text at the same time, you know?"

A voice interrupted her sentence, a voice she knew couldn't be from anyone but the woman she was texting at that very second. Blue eyes met green and a beautiful smile was plastered on Arizona's lips. Eliza was looking at her with a smirk on her face and her heart beating like crazy on her chest, Arizona's dimpled smile always had that effect on her.

"At least I have an excuse to why I ran into you, what is your excuse then, Doctor Minnick?" She asked teasing Eliza, with her brows furrowed like she was expecting an actual answer.

"Well, I was looking for a beautiful blue eyed blonde doctor and I didn't see you, I'm so sorry Doctor Robbins" Eliza answered pretending to be sorry about their abrupt encounter.

"So, I think I'll let you look for this awesome blue eyed blonde doctor you talked about" Arizona said with a smirk on her face.

"Awesome doctor, huh? Maybe we aren't talking about the same person I guess" Eliza said trying like hell to maintain a serious face while joking with Arizona.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we are talking about the same person" The blonde responded hiding her smile.

It was so easy to Arizona to be in that mood with Eliza, they were used to tease and joke with each other that way, it felt natural to feel at easy with one another that they didn't even had to try anymore, being in each other company made both women feel calm and relaxed.

"I missed you" Eliza said in a whisper, looking straight at Arizona's eyes.

"That's good, because I missed you too" Arizona admitted smiling brightly to the other woman.

Eliza was smiling right back to her, she could feel her heart still pounding and butterflies on her stomach, Arizona always causes all this emotions on her body and Eliza really liked the way she felt when the blonde was with her.

"Can we go to a private place, I really need to talk with you" Eliza suggested searching for a negative emotion on Arizona's face but finding none.

"Of course we can, my office sounds good?" Arizona asked turning to the way her office was.

"Yeah, it's fine by me" Eliza said with a shrug of her shoulders and started to walk with Arizona to her office.

Since they were on the pediatrics floor, the path to the office wasn't long and after a few minutes they were inside Arizona's room. At that very moment Eliza began to feel really nervous, she knew what she wanted to do but she wasn't sure how Arizona would react with her actions.

"I don't have anything to offer you to drink or eat, sorry" Arizona said mentioning to Eliza to sit down on her office couch with her.

"No, that's okay, Arizona. I'm not hungry or thirsty"

Eliza sure wasn't hungry or thirsty, not about food at least.

"You can't believe the day I just had. Three surgeries on unborn babies, that took all my energy out. I just-"

Arizona started to mumble like she always did but Eliza's mind was focusing only on the pink lips moving in front of her.

"Arizona, I'm sorry to interrupt you" The brunette said catching Arizona by surprise, the blonde was looking at her with questioning eyes "I really want to know about your day, I would gladly expend the rest of my night listening to you talking about your day, but now I have to do something so you need to shut up a little and-"

"I guess I'm not the one who is mumbling now, am I?" Arizona said chuckling a little and interrupting Eliza "You can say whatever you want Eliza, just say it please"

"I don't want to use words right now, Arizona" Eliza answered getting a little closer to Arizona on the couch.

"What are you talking abou-"

And at that very instant Arizona's words were stolen from her mouth, Eliza's plump lips were on her own and Arizona couldn't think about anything else.

The kiss was slow, Eliza wanted to feel Arizona's reaction towards her bold move so she was being careful, but out of nowhere a tongue swiped over her bottom lip and her world began to crash. Eliza gave permission to Arizona's tongue inside her mouth and the kiss became heated. Both woman were craving this moment thru months and now that it was actually happening they wanted to enjoy every single moment of it.

Arizona's hands were tangled on Eliza's dark hair while Eliza was holding her impossible close by her waist. Their bodies touching each other and fitting so perfectly that Arizona couldn't stop the moan that came out of her mouth. That sound was like music to Eliza's ears, the brunette was feeling so proud to cause that reaction on Arizona's body.

The kiss felt like coming home after a long trip. The sensation of calm and tranquility filling both of their bodies, but at the same time their hearts were beating fast in unison at that moment. Everything was perfect.

Arizona feeling a little brave, moved her body and straddled Eliza's thighs. She wanted to feel the brunette's body below her own, she missed Eliza's touch against her skin and she wanted to feel all of that again at that moment.

Eliza's hands were immediately on Arizona's thighs, she squeezed them firmly and started to feel Arizona's body with the palm of her hands. She wanted to feel Arizona's warm skin so her hands found themselves under her scrub top, feeling her waist. Eliza released a muffled moan when she felt goosebumps on Arizona's flesh against her hands. She knew only her could make Arizona feel that way and she was proud.

The blonde was enjoying their little making out session but something on her mind made her stop the kiss slowly. With a last peck on Eliza's swollen lips she smiled brightly to the woman beneath her.

"Was that a little too soon, Arizona?" Eliza asked with concern on her eyes "I shouldn't have assumed that you wanted to, it's just that I have being thinking about kissing you for so long and I just-"

Her words getting lost with Arizona's lips pressing firmly but shortly on her own again.

"Of course I wanted that, Eliza. I almost kissed you on your car, don't you remember?" Arizona said giggling while her hands were caressing Eliza's cheeks.

Arizona was feeling so relaxed against Eliza. The brunettes hands were making slow circles on her waits and she was sure she wanted that to last forever. And Eliza was so happy that Arizona wanted the same things as herself, she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"But I think we need to talk first, you know?" Arizona pointed it out.

The blonde could happily spent the rest of her life kissing Eliza, their mouths fit so perfectly together and both women know exactly what the other one needs at moments like that, but they needed to talk about everything first. Eliza understood Arizona's point of view, she knew they needed to talk first and decide what they would do about their relationship.

"I don't know how you do it, but you're so right all the time" Eliza said smiling towards Arizona sitting on her lap.

"I'm awesome like that" Arizona said smugly with a shrug of her shoulders.

The blonde started to get up of Eliza's lap but strong hands held her in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eliza asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I thought we were going to talk, no?" Arizona answered with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, we need to talk but not here and not right now" Eliza said honestly.

"Okay, but where and when then?" The blonde asked looking at the green eyes beneath her.

"Tonight at my place over some wine and pizza, maybe?" The brunette suggested resting her hands on Arizona's thighs.

"That sounds fine by me" Arizona answered smiling "But what can we do know?" She asked tapping a finger on her own chin, pretending to think about something they could do to spent the time together.

"Well, I guess I know exactly what we could do"

And with a beautiful smile on her face Eliza captured Arizona's lips on her own. They would talk after a few hours and both women were fine with that, but that doesn't meant they couldn't kiss a little more at that instant before their talk.

Eliza and Arizona were feeling relaxed about their conversation that night, neither of them feeling nervous or anxious. Both women knew exactly what they wanted so they had a feeling that everything would be just fine.

* * *

 **Maybe I'll write another chapter this weekend but I can't promise you anything because Orange is The New Black and Orphan Black are back and I can't do anything else than watch this beautiful shows.**

 **I said I would upload once or twice a week because my routine is a little caotic, so I have only the weekends to write. I hope you guys understand.**

 **Don't forget to hit review and I'll see you on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **I'm sorry that I didn't updated again last weekend but I'm here now and I hope you can forgive me.**

 **I'm hoping for more than one chapter till monday but again I can't promise anything.**

 **I hope you like this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter four**

* * *

"Please Arizona, make yourself comfortable" Eliza said mentioning for Arizona to sit on her living room couch "The pizza will arrive soon, do you want some wine while we wait?" She suggested.

"Yes, that would be great, thank you" Arizona answered while sitting on the couch.

Arizona couldn't stop her wondering eyes towards Eliza's apartment, the place wasn't very big but it was cozy and smelled like Eliza. Arizona was feeling relaxed being at that place. She notice there wasn't a lot of furniture or decoration in the room, but that would be because Eliza wasn't living there for a very long time and Arizona was sure she didn't had a lot of time to buy and decorate her home.

"Hey" Eliza said pulling Arizona out of her thoughts "What are you thinking so hard about?" She asked smiling and offering Arizona her wine glass "I hope red is okay, it's the only one I have here"

"Red is fine, thank you" Arizona said smiling at Eliza.

"So, you're not going to tell me what you were thinking?" The brunette questioned again with one eyebrow raised and a little smirk on her lips.

Arizona knew by the look on Eliza's face that the brunette wasn't pushing her to tell, she was joking and if Arizona didn't want to answer it would be okay, but Arizona didn't have reason to not tell Eliza about her previous thoughts.

"I was thinking about your apartment, I think it's very cozy and smells like you" Arizona said feeling her cheeks burn a little.

"Well, I hope you like the way I smell then" Eliza answered shrugging her shoulders a little.

Looking at Arizona's face, Eliza couldn't contain the smile that plastered on her lips. Reaching her hand she caressed Arizona's red cheeks.

"You look so cute when you are shy"

"uh, I-I'm not" Arizona responded and got a long sip of her wine.

"Okay, you aren't" She said giggling a little.

Both women sat quietly after that, both lost in thoughts and enjoying the company they were sharing. It wasn't an awkward silence, the mood was relaxed and calm, both doctors letting her thoughts be free in her minds to know exactly what to say to one another. But the silence was broken by Eliza's door bell.

"The pizza is here"

Eliza said getting up, but a strong hand grabbed her arm and she fell sitting on the couch again.

"You paid the dinner last night, pizza is on me" Arizona got up and walked towards the door.

Eliza quickly got up too and was following Arizona towards the door.

"You are at my place, Arizona, let me pa-"

"Don't you dare say another word" Arizona said interrupting Eliza and giving her a serious look.

Eliza thought that Arizona was so hot being all bossy and stuff, Arizona was always such a sweet and happy person and Eliza loved her personality, but this side of Arizona was damn sexy.

Both women were sitting on the couch again, with one slice of pizza in one hand and a glass of wine on the other, the pizza's box opened between them at the couch.

"I guess we need to talk, right?" Eliza said looking at the blue eyes in front of her.

"Yes, I think we do" Arizona sighed, she wasn't scared about their conversation but she wasn't sure about the path their relationship would take afterwards.

"I really need you to be honest with me, okay?" Eliza asked and when Arizona nodded firmly she continued "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What this? Us?" Arizona asked a little unsure.

"Yeah, I mean, do you want to face all the shit your friends will throw us?" Eliza said being clearer to what she was talking about.

"Eliza, if they do that then they aren't really my friends, haven't I told you that already?" Arizona said honestly.

"But I can't admit being the one who is causing you to be unhappy" The brunette admitted with a sad smile.

"And who said I would be unhappy?" Arizona questioned with her brows furrowed.

"All your friends would turn their back to you, how would you not be unhappy with a situation like that?" Eliza asked, she just couldn't believe Arizona would choose her over her own friends.

"Because you would be by my side, Eliza" Arizona said moving the box between them to the center table "Isn't that obvious?" She asked moving closer to Eliza on the couch.

"I don't believe I have the power to make you happy, Arizona" The brunette said averting the blonde's eyes.

"And why is that?" Arizona asked taking one of Eliza's hand on her own, she wanted to make Eliza feel relaxed.

"Because I don't think I deserve to be next to you" Eliza said shrugging her shoulders "You deserve to be happy, to have your friends with you. You are an amazing person Arizona, so sweet and thoughtful, I can't be the one for you"

"Please, stop" Arizona said squeezing Eliza's hand "Don't you know how awesome you are?" Arizona asked but didn't let Eliza respond "Eliza, you are incredible. You are incredible at the hospital with the interns and the patients, you are incredible running a program all by yourself and being the chief of ortho, you are amazing with the people you care. You are kind and beautiful. Everyone would be lucky to have you by their side"

Arizona wanted Eliza to see herself exactly how she saw her, she admired the brunette so much and she cared about her.

A single tear fell from one of Eliza's green eyes. Her heart was pounding like crazy inside her chest because the beautiful words Arizona used to describe her, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like Arizona in her life.

"I guess I hit the jackpot with you" She said smiling a little and wiping the tear on her cheek.

Arizona smiled brightly towards her and caressed her hand.

"I guess we both did"

"So, what should we do?" Eliza asked looking at Arizona's eyes.

"I think we should move slowly, let time decide things and just enjoy each other company when we can. What do you think?" Arizona suggested searching for Eliza's emotions.

"Slow is fine with me" Eliza said nodding "I don't think we need to label anything between us, you know? Not yet at least"

"I don't think we do either" Arizona agreed smiling.

"And what about the hospital?" Eliza asked a little unsure "Can I be next to you when I want or do you prefer to keep professional inside those walls?"

"No, I don't care about what they will think, I won't pretend anything or avoid you and you should do the same" Arizona answered firmly, she was done with putting other people needs and wants before hers.

"I just don't think I can handle being silent if they say anything to you in front of me" Eliza admitted, she couldn't bare the doctors treating Arizona badly because of her.

"If something like that happens we will deal with it together, okay?" Arizona said putting her free hand on Eliza's thigh.

A noise interrupted their conversation and after a few seconds Arizona realized it was her cellphone ringing inside her purse. She let go of Eliza's hand and grabbed her purse, looking who was calling for her so late in the night her brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, I need to answer that" She said to Eliza while getting up from the couch.

"Sure Arizona, no problem at all" Eliza answered and went to the kitchen to grab more wine and to give Arizona some privacy.

"Callie, is everything ok-" The blonde started to say but was interrupted in the middle of her sentence.

"Mommy, I miss you" Sofia's voice filled her ears and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hi baby girl, what are you doing up so late?" It was way after her bedtime and she knew Sofia should be sleeping.

"I can't sleep mommy, I miss you so much that my heart hurts"

Hearing Sofia saying things like that made Arizona's heart hurt too, she wanted to hug her daughter close and say that everything would be fine, that they would be together forever. But she let her daughter go to New York and know she had to deal with the consequences of her actions.

"I miss you too, baby" She answered trying like hell to contain her tears.

"I want you here with me, mommy" Sofia said with her voice filled with sadness.

"I wish I could be with you too, Sof" Arizona said sincerely to her daughter "Where is your momma, baby?" She asked curious to why Sofia was with Callie's phone past her bedtime.

"Momma is sleeping" Sofia said whispering "She doesn't know I'm awake and with her phone"

"Your sneaky girl" Arizona said playfully and got a giggle in response, she smiled brightly to the sound, she didn't want her daughter sad and she missed Sofia's laughter so much.

"It's our secret, okay mommy?" Sofia asked still whispering.

"Okay, baby girl. But now you have to go to bed, all right?" Arizona pointed still with a smile on her face "We will speak with each other more tomorrow night"

"Okay, mommy" Sofia said with a voice that Arizona knew she was rolling her eyes "Goodnight mommy, I love you"

"Goodnight baby girl, I love you more" The blonde answered and waited to her daughter to end the call.

Her heart was tight on her chest, she missed Sofia and to know that Sofia missed her as much as she did hurt her like hell.

A noise pulled Arizona out of her thoughts and she found Eliza standing a few steps away from her.

"It's everything all right?" Eliza asked with concern in her voice.

The brunette heard the conversation, she didn't want too but the kitchen wasn't far from the living room and she couldn't do anything about it. Hearing Arizona talking with her daughter with such love made her heart melt, but right at that instant she needed to know if Arizona was okay.

"I-I don't know" Arizona answered honestly and Eliza could feel the tremble in her voice.

Arizona knew she was about to break in tears but she didn't want to cry in front of Eliza and ruin their night together.

Without saying any word, Eliza walked towards Arizona and before the blonde could think about anything the brunette's arms were holding her impossible close. Eliza was hugging her and Arizona couldn't contain herself anymore, tears fell from her eyes and she began to sob while hugging Eliza back.

Both women staid in that position for a few minutes, Eliza didn't had anything to say to make Arizona feel better, she knew the blonde missed her daughter and that was nothing she could do about it, so she just held Arizona close and waited for her to stop crying.

Arizona soon calmed herself and pulled away from the warm embrace, her heart was a little lighter and she was feeling better. Eliza just knew what she needed even before she knew it and Arizona loved that.

"Thank you" Arizona said smiling a little towards the woman in front of her.

"Everything you need Arizona, I'm here okay?" Eliza pointed smiling back to the blonde.

Arizona nodded and leaned to capture Eliza's lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, both women enjoying being close to one another.

The kiss ended after a few minutes and their foreheads were leaning together, Eliza was with her eyes closed and Arizona was admiring at every inch of her face.

"I don't want to but I need to go now, it's late and I have rounds in the morning" Arizona said releasing her breath.

Green eyes met blue and Eliza frowned but nodded. Arizona thought it was cute the way Eliza acted every time they needed to be apart.

"I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Eliza" Arizona said following with a quick kiss on Eliza's lips.

"Okay, goodnight Arizona" Eliza answered moving with the blonde towards her door and shutting it close when Arizona reached and entered the elevator.

Eliza didn't want to let Arizona go after seen her break in tears like that, but she understood that Arizona needed some time alone after her conversation with Sofia.

The truth was that neither women wanted to be apart, but they agreed to take things slowly, and that was what they would do.

* * *

 **Hit reviews guys, I really love to know your thoughts about this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm here with another chapter for you guys.**

 **But I really need to know if the lack of reviews is due the fact that you're not enjoying this story anymore and the path that is taking. Please talk to me, let me know if you want me to keep writing and if you want some changes. I'm all ears for any suggestions and critics.**

 **This chapter is a little different because I thought it would be nice to see Arizona and Eliza doing their jobs.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter five**

* * *

A beep of a pager woke Eliza in that cold early morning. She wasn't expecting an emergence so early in the morning but that is what emergencies are about, they don't have time to happen, so Eliza needed to drag herself out of her cozy and warm bed to rush towards Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

Arriving in record time, she didn't even stopped for a cup of coffee and was running like crazy towards the pit. Her eyes were a bit heavy for the lack of sleep, she and Arizona talked on the previous night until it was very late in the night, and Eliza was sure that if Sofia didn't called her mother the two women would had spent a lot more time talking. She wasn't blaming the little girl because of her call, actually Eliza thought it was very cute the way Sofia and Arizona loved each other, she thought it was good that Sofia had called because only God knew what their conversation could turn into if they had spent more time together. They agreed to let things move slowly, so Eliza would at all costs stick to that.

But it was so damn hard to move slowly with Arizona, the blonde doctor was in Eliza's every thoughts when she was awake and in her every dreams when she was asleep. She couldn't stop her mind to think about Arizona, and some of the thoughts made her more than once to need a cold shower. She wanted Arizona so badly, she wanted to feel Arizona's body under hers and her silky skin with the palm of her hands. But she agreed to take things slowly and she was already starting to regret agreeing with such a thing.

Arizona wasn't behind, Eliza was in her every thoughts, even during surgeries the blonde caught herself thinking about the other woman. Sure they started to talk again a few days ago, but they were in some sort of relationship in the past. They dated for almost two months before Eliza ended everything, so they missed being close. The two women didn't had sex yet, they used their time together to talk and to know each other, but now Arizona didn't know for how long she would manage to behave herself and take things slowly.

Their agreement to let things move slowly wasn't just abou sex, it was about their relationship in general, all aspects of it. They agreed to not label themselves just yet and to let time decide their future together, with no rush at all. Afterall, Eliza and Arizona are grow women, if they wanted to have sex they would have, with no problem at all. But they knew that putting sex in the middle of a new thing could get messy, but they also knew that they couldn't stop their minds and bodies to want to be intimate with each other. They knew it would happen and they couldn't do nothing to stop that fact, actually they didn't want to stop nothing to happen.

Entering the pit Eliza rushed towards one of the emergencies rooms and faced a chaotic staff doing many procedures on the patient that was laying on the gurney.

"Someone update me now, please" She demanded looking at all the people running around inside the room.

"9 year old boy, fell from the window of his apartment on the third floor. Multiple bone crashes and a lot of abdominal fluid, he needs to be rushed to the OR" Edwards answered her.

"He can't be rushed to the OR before I look for brain damage, I need to know if he will need brain surgery as well" Amelia Shepherd pointed looking at Eliza.

"Where is the pediatric attending on this case?" Eliza asked rushing to examine the boy's body.

The kid was unconscious and Eliza could see a lot of broken bones on his legs, pelvis and arms. He took one hell of a fall and Eliza would have to reconstruct a lot of bones for him, the surgery would be long and intense and she didn't even had the chance to drink some coffee yet.

"Doctor Robbins was finishing her emergency surgery and was already on her way here when a paged her a few minutes ago" Edwards said answered Eliza's previous question.

The room was full and Eliza couldn't even listen to her own thoughts. It was clear that a lot of the people weren't even needed and were there to take a closer look at the case.

"Everyone that isn't needed on this case can go now and observe the surgery thru the gallery, I need this room quiet and calm" She said in a serious tone and got the result she wanted, the staff began to walk away and she was now on a room with only Amelia Shepherd, Stephanie Edwards and Jo Wilson.

"I'm here, sorry it took me a little while to get here" Arizona said entering the room in a rush.

Blue eyes met green in the instant she entered the room and both women shared a quick smile.

"So, this little one took a big fall, hun?" Arizona said looking at the boy.

"He will need a lot of different procedures, I need to reconstruct a lot of bones and put some other in the right place and position" Eliza said still examining the kid laying in front of her.

"I'm sure we can work together, right?" Arizona asked smiling towards Eliza "I need to go inside his stomach to look for the damages as soon as possible"

"Of course we can, no problem at all" Eliza said blinking towards Arizona.

"Have you slept a little at least?" Arizona asked noticing the tiredness on Eliza's eyes.

"I woke with my pager beeping, didn't even had the chance to stop for some coffee" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wilson go get some coffee for Doctor Minnick and come running back because you are scrubbing in" Arizona demanded looking at the interning with a serious face.

"YES" Wilson responded clapping her hands in a sort of commemoration.

Eliza thought it was cute that Arizona was concerned with her well being, she was with a little smirk on her face but that changed the instant Doctor Shepherd opened her mouth.

"Are you two together?" She asked with her mouth a little open with an expression of shock.

"Uh, we… we ar-" Eliza started to say but Arizona quickly interrupted her.

"We aren't putting labels on ourselves yet" Arizona said honestly without even a flinch.

Eliza didn't knew what to say to Amelia, she wasn't in a relationship with Arizona yet but they were more than friends. They agreed to take things slowly and to not label what they had, so Eliza was glad with the way Arizona handed the situation. She didn't lie, she were honest and simple.

"Well, I guess I'm not needed or wanted here" Amelia Shepherd said with a little smirk on her lips "His pupils are responsive and it doesn't seems he has brain damage, but if something changes you page me immediately" She said looking between Arizona and Eliza.

Both women nodded and continued to examine the boy. After a few minutes Wilson got back with Eliza's coffee and they rushed to the OR. Wilson and Edwards would assist while Eliza and Arizona would do the operation. The brunette wanted to put her program at work but she knew that it wasn't the case, the boy was in a really bad shape and she couldn't risk to let the interns take the case from her and Arizona.

After a seven hours surgery Eliza faced a happy Jo Wilson smiling brightly at her at the surgery hall.

"What's wrong?" Eliza asked a little unsure about the reason the other woman was smiling at her.

"You were awesome in there, that little boy will have a normal life again because of you" Jo responded still smiling "And I have a thing for ortho, so I'm always super happy to scrub in surgeries like this" She finished shrugging her shoulders.

"Good to know, Wilson" Eliza said smiling and putting a hand on Jo's shoulder for a quick second and walked away.

Arizona was standing watching the interaction between Eliza and the intern, she didn't know what they were talking about but seeing Eliza smiling and touching another woman made her breath catch in her throat.

"That was a hell of a surgery, wasn't?" Eliza pointed with a tired smile on her lips "I love to scrub in with you, you always amaze me when you're operating, but now I'm so tired that I could sleep anywhere"

"Yeah, I love it too. But what Wilson wanted with you?" Arizona asked abruptly catching even herself off guard.

"What?" Eliza questioned a little unsure to what Arizona was talking about.

"Right now, you two were talking. About what?" Arizona asked being more clear, she didn't wanted to show her jealousy but she knew jealousy was a green eyed monster and she couldn't do nothing to hide it.

"I think I smell some sort of jealousy?" Eliza kinda asked kinda pointed with a smirk on her face.

When Arizona narrowed her eyes towards her and mentioned to move away Eliza knew it wasn't time to play around.

"Wait Arizona, I'm just kidding" She said grabbing the blonde's arm "Apparently Wilson likes ortho and she was pumped with the surgery. I was glad to know she has an interest in my speciality" She said smiling and looking at Arizona's eyes.

Eliza could sense that Arizona was a little more relaxed now that she understood what had happened.

"You know I only have eyes for you, right?" Eliza asked putting a stray hair behind Arizona's ear and caressing her cheek afterwards.

The smile Arizona gave her, with her dimples popping, made her heart melt inside her chest. Arizona's smile always made her feel like jelly. But their moment was interrupted by an unpleasant arrival.

"Are you kidding me?" Meredith Grey scoffed throwing her arms in the air "Don't tell me you two are screwing again"

"Uh, I guess that's none of your business, Doctor Grey" Eliza pointed crossing her arms.

"Arizona, I thought you had come to your senses when you two broke up for the first time" Meredith said pointing her finger angrily towards Arizona.

"Like Eliza said Meredith, my personal life has nothing to do with you or anyone inside this hospital" Arizona responded looking straight to Meredith's eyes.

She could feel the anger emanating from the other doctor's body, but Meredith couldn't control her life, she couldn't even have an opinion about Arizona's love life because they weren't friends, they became a little closer after the plane crash but never friends. Meredith was friends with her ex-wife and not with her.

"How can you be screwing the person who took Richard's job and got me suspended? The person who turned this place upside down?" Meredith asked incredulously.

"I didn't took anyone's job or got you suspended, Meredith. I'm here to do my job and I'm pretty good at what I do. I'm sorry if bothers you or the others" Eliza said shrugging "Sorry to inform you but I'm not going anywhere"

"Look how she speaks about herself Arizona, she acts like she owns our hospital" Meredith pointed with fire on her eyes.

"Yeah, she does" Arizona answered smiling towards the brunette by her side "And it's so damn charming" She finished blinking towards Eliza and got a giggle in response.

"I can't believe this" Meredith said raising her voice and turning around walking away.

"So, do you think it's charming now, hun?" Eliza asked smiling brightly towards Arizona.

"I always thought it was. I was only playing hard to get" Arizona admitted giggling.

"And now you aren't anymore?" Eliza questioned still with a beautiful smile on her lips and took a few steps closer to Arizona.

"I don't have to anymore" Arizona answered shrugging her shoulders "Now everybody already knows that I'm head over heels about this green eyed brunette doctor" She finished smirking.

"That's good, because this place is full of gossip and I heard this green eyed brunette doctor have a thing for you too" She admitted looking straight to Arizona's lips.

Eliza wanted to kiss Arizona so badly at that moment. She loved how they had the habit to always tease each other but she was starting to feel hot and bothered and she needed Arizona's mouth on her own.

"I'm flattered and relived to know" Arizona said licking her lips "But I have to go now, so excuse me, Doctor Minnick"

And with that Arizona pressed her lips softly and shortly against Eliza's cheek and left a flustered brunette behind. She knew the power her words had with Eliza and she loved to use them.

Eliza stayed at the same place for a few minutes trying to compose her body and got pulled from her thoughts with her pager beeping again. That sure would be one hell of a day.

* * *

 **Please let me know if you want this to continue, the lack of reviews discourages me to go on a little.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

 **I'm so sorry for the lack of updates this past weekend, I wasn't feeling like writing at all but all you beautiful and inspiring reviews made me want to write again. Thank you for that, you guys are awesome!**

 **This chapter has a lot of dialogue, I think they needed to know more about each other.**

 **This one is deep but it came from my heart and my point of view. Hope you like it**

* * *

 **Chapter six**

* * *

"Arizona, please don't tell me you didn't pick a movie yet" Eliza said walking from the kitchen towards the living room where Arizona was sitting on the couch.

"No, I haven't" Arizona said with a sigh "I told you that you should've been the one to pick because I can't never make my mind" She said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, I was making the popcorn because you already know my popcorn is the best ever. So, I make the popcorn and you choose the movie" Eliza said sitting next to Arizona with a bowl full of popcorn on her lap.

Watching a movie together was becoming some sort of tradition for both women. Arizona and Eliza had seen each other every day for the past week, they worked together on the hospital but after their shifts Eliza most of the time found herself on Arizona's place. Sometimes the blond went to her apartment but Arizona's house were bigger and more comfortable than Eliza's tiny apartment.

The mood between them was awesome and they would most of the time tangled themselves on the couch after dinner almost every night, when one of them had a shift it was strange and lonely to the other to spend the night alone. After the movie had finished they would say their goodbyes and go to their beds alone, it was becoming a routine and both women were beginning to get tired of that.

They loved to watch movies together while cuddling on the couch but many times their cuddles turned to a heated making out session that was interrupted because they should take things slowly. Arizona and Eliza were thinking that maybe they were taking too slow. They were grown women, they owned their bodies and they could do whatever they wanted but it seemed that something always makes them stop.

Maybe the thing that always makes them stop is fear. Fear to connect with each other on another level and things starting to fall apart. Fear that this amazing bubble they were living would pop if something like sex would happen. Arizona in particular was afraid that Eliza would look at her differently after seen her naked. She already knew Eliza didn't had a problem with her leg, but Eliza has never seen her without all of her clothes, naked, bare, exposed in all levels. So she was afraid. Eliza on the other hand was afraid to make a move and scare Arizona away, she agreed to take things slowly and she didn't want to look like a horny teenager trying to get inside the blonde's pants.

It was starting to get more and more difficult to control themselves and it seemed that both women were beginning to feel frustrated and annoyed, and that was becoming an issue.

"Why do you have all this animation films on your last seen movies?" Eliza asked smiling to Arizona with true curiosity, she didn't know Arizona liked animations movies.

"Sofia uses my Netflix account, she loves Disney movies" Arizona said with a sparkle on her eyes, thinking about her little girl made her heart ache but at the same time she loved to talk about her daughter.

"Can you tell me something about Sofia?" Eliza asked after putting the popcorn bowl on the center table of the room.

"Well, I already told you how smart, kind and funny she is" Arizona said finding a position on the couch to look at Eliza's green eyes "She is the best, Eliza. I've never seen a kid with such energy like her" The blonde finished smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I already know she is awesome just like you" Eliza said winking to Arizona playfully "But I need to know more, Arizona" She said scooting a little closer to Arizona on the couch, her hand resting on the blonde's thigh.

"I guess our film isn't going to happen then" Arizona pointed looking at the TV with the Netflix app on.

"If you don't want to talk we can watch the movie, It's your choice, okay?" Eliza said squeezing Arizona's thigh "I don't want to make you feel pressed to tell me stuff, I can wait and you can speak to me anytime you want" She finished honestly, looking at the blue eyes on front of her.

"God, you are amazing you know that right?" Arizona said and reached Eliza's lips for a quick kiss "I guess this is the time for us to talk then" She said taking a deep breath and licking her lips.

"Don't be nervous, I'm not here to judge your past. I just want to know a bit more of you" Eliza said kindly while making lazy circles on Arizona's thigh.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Arizona asked looking at Eliza straight in the eyes.

"Let's start easy. Why Sofia lives in New York with Callie and not here with you?" Eliza asked and Arizona could see in her eyes that she wasn't only curious, she cared and she wanted to learn Arizona's story.

"After a while that Callie and I broke up she eventually found someone again and that someone is Penny, her girlfriend at the time" Arizona said trying to give all the details to Eliza understand the whole story "Penny needed to move to New York because of work and Callie loves her, she couldn't let her go alone"

"So, she just went to New York with your daughter and that's it?" Eliza asked confused.

"No, of course not. I would never let my daughter go just like that" Arizona said in disbelief "I said to her that she could move with Penny if that was what she wanted and for some reason she believed that I was saying that she could take Sofia too. And that is when all became to crash" Arizona said closing her eyes for a little bit and breathing heavily before continuing "She wanted to take Sofia and I wanted Sofia to stay, we went to court even"

"And then she won the custody?" Eliza said with evident concern on her eyes.

"No, as strange as it sounds actually I won" Arizona said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why it would sound strange, Arizona? You are Sofia's mom" The brunette pointed after taking Arizona's hand on her own "You had all the right to won the case"

"Callie didn't thought like that. She thought she would won because I'm not Sofia's biological mother and when I won she lost it" Arizona said the last part in a whisper, she was trying so hard to keep her emotions to herself but it was hard to think about her decision to let Sofia go.

Eliza already knew Arizona wasn't Sofia's biological mother. Since Sofia's last name is Robbin Sloan Torres and the hospital they work has Sloan on its name, Eliza discovered that Sofia's father was Mark Sloan, a plastics surgeon that worked at the hospital and died because of the plane crash. She knew Callie had some sort of relationship with the man, but she didn't knew if Arizona was involved or they were separated at the time.

"But you are her mother, Arizona. She calls you mommy, she loves and admires you. You raised her, you made her be this awesome kid you say and I'm sure she is" Eliza said and pulled Arizona to a tight hug "Callie shouldn't had thought she would won just because she gave birth to Sofia, you are her mother as much as Callie is" She said pulling away from the embrace to look at Arizona's eyes.

Arizona's cheeks were covered in tears at that moment. Eliza's words crashing straight at her heart, she could feel the honesty on the brunette's words, she could feel how much Eliza cared about her and believed in her. Arizona was feeling a lot more calmer to talk about the situation knowing that Eliza was on her side and could understand here like nobody at Grey Sloan did.

Smiling brightly to Eliza, with her dimples popping she continued with her story.

"Then Sofia came to live with me. It was everything I always dreamed about, Eliza. Having that little girl here with me, having my daughter under my roof on our home" She said with a sad smile on her lips "But Callie was miserable, she was crying all the time because she was moving to New York and Sofia was staying here with me. Sofia started to sense the way her mother changed and began to affect her. My baby girl started to feel sad because her momma was always sad, and I couldn't watch that" Arizona admitted rolling her eyes "I made a decision, I let Sofia go because I couldn't bear to see my daughter having a miserable parent"

"You let her go because you couldn't see Callie unhappy?" Eliza asked with her heart tight on her chest, she couldn't believe Arizona was so good like that.

"Yes, I know that not having Sofia would kill her slowly" Arizona pointed shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"You are an amazing person, Arizona. I can't believe you risked your happiness to see another person happy" Eliza said with true disbelief. Arizona wasn't with Callie anymore and she still had put her in front of herself.

"I miss her so much, sometimes I wish I could turn back in time and don't let her go" Arizona admitted trying to contain her tears again "But it was the least I could do, I was the one who ruined our marriage, I couldn't be the one to ruin Callie's life too" She said more than she wanted but the words just slipped of her mouth.

"A marriage can't be ruined because of one person, Arizona" Eliza said firmly, she didn't want to see Arizona blaming herself because of her past.

"But I did" Arizona said catching her breath and trying to regain some courage "I cheated, Eliza" She said in a rush.

Arizona was afraid to share that information with the other woman. She was afraid Eliza would run away because a cheater can't be trusted. She didn't want to lose the brunette, but she made a mistake and know Eliza knew it, she needed to deal with the results now.

"I know you cheated, Arizona" Eliza said with all the calm in the world, like it was nothing, like she didn't care.

"What do you mean you know it?" Arizona asked with her eyes wide "How do you know it?"

"Well, people gossip a lot at Grey Sloan, Arizona. I heard by mistake a nurse saying that to another one and then I ran away because I didn't want to know your past if it wasn't you who was telling it to me"

"So, you know and you don't care?" Arizona asked trying to understand way Eliza was being so supportive all this time while knowing she had an affair.

"Arizona, I know just one part of the story. I don't know why you did it. I don't know what happened and I can't judge you because of some gossip" Eliza said squeezing Arizona's hand that was still tangled on her own.

"It was a few months after the plane crash. After I got back together, after I started to live my life again and after I started to feel like myself" Arizona started to say, she couldn't believe Eliza knew that she had cheated, but now she needed to tell all the story "Callie helped me go thru it all, I became a nasty person because I couldn't admit she cut my leg. Our marriage almost ended, but we managed and we got back up. Everything was starting to feel normal again, but Callie started this new project with Derek Shepherd because of me. She wanted to build a robotic leg that had sensors connected to my brain, like a real leg"

"Wow, that is awesome" Eliza said smiling but her smile died when she saw the look on Arizona's face.

"Yeah, for an ortho surgeon I'm sure it is. But for me it wasn't. I was starting to feel like myself again, I was starting to accept the fact that I had one leg and that my life would be that way forever" Arizona said shaking her head "And Callie was trying to change me. She was trying to help and I know that, but she was seeing me like some sort of a patient who needed help and I didn't anymore. I was good"

"Arizona, I'm so sor-"

"No, it's okay" Arizona said interrupting Eliza "Then this plastic surgeon came to Seattle for a consult at the hospital and she wanted me for who I was, she didn't wanted to change me, she didn't met me before the accident. She just wanted me and I wanted to feel like a person, I needed to feel wanted" Arizona said wiping her tears again, she was a emotion wrack in front of Eliza and she was feeling pathetic.

"I hope you don't hate me now" Arizona said in a whisper and before she could think Eliza's lips were on her own.

The kiss was soft but also firm, passionate. The brunette wanted to make Arizona believe that she couldn't possible hate her, she wouldn't go anywhere.

"I like you more and more by every second I'm with you" Eliza admitted softly and continued to kiss Arizona.

The kiss now more heated, tongues fiighting for dominance, hands tangled on hairs and reaching bare skin. Arizona couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Eliza with her. Both women started to fall even more for each other after their conversation and the kiss they were sharing was saying it all.

* * *

 **Who knows what will happen on the next one... Maybe something you guys have been asking for some time?**

 **Hit review, I love when you give me feedbacks ;)**


End file.
